Losing Grip
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: SM - What happens when two friends go out to have a drink like normal? One Shot


Losing Grip  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
There isn't much to say about this little fan-fic of mine. I'm writing it while waiting for my brother to get off the phone with his long-distance friend so I can call my parents. Nothing that interesting. Also, I'm listening to Something Corporate if anyone cares about that.  
  
This is just an one-shot thing, so review and tell me what you think.  
  
For more of my fan-fics, including Without a Trace fan-fics, check out my author's page!  
  
----------  
  
His lips touched hers in a tender way, as if a little good-bye between friends. But when Samantha pulled away from him, staring into his eyes, she couldn't help but see someone different from the person she had known since she started at the FBI. "Martin," she muttered his name just above a whisper, her eyes locked onto his. Without thinking a single thought, she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers.  
  
-----  
  
Sam ran her hand through her hair, letting our a frustrated sigh. Sometimes her job was enough to drive her crazy. Many days she begged herself to just stay in bed and fall back asleep, to let the rest of the city deal with their own problems for a while. Who'd be killing who then? But Sam knew she couldn't do that. She had a responsibility working for the government, even if she didn't want it.  
  
Slamming the manila folder shut, she pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk and shoved it away, glad to get it away from her eyesight. If she had to look at all the paperwork one more time, she would rip all of her hair out. She stood up and cracked her neck and rolled her head, trying to loosen the muscles that had cramped up over the past few hours of sitting at her desk and staring at the computer screen.  
  
-----  
  
Martin was surprised by Sam's bold move, but he would have been lying if he had said he didn't like it. He was actually taken back by how wonderful it felt, to have access to her mouth. He remembered spending a lot of his work time, sneaking glances at her face when he was sure no one else noticed. As his hand slid around her back and the other found its way into her hair, he didn't know if it was possible for things to get any better.  
  
-----  
  
Martin walked down the long hall at work, trying to muffle a yawn. He had been working on the case they had just solved and he was about ready to head home and hit the sack. He almost jumped when he noticed Sam walking up next to him. "Hey, stranger," she joked. He hadn't seen her around the office in a while because she had a different case than he had. He had heard through the grapevine that she and Danny hold found whoever had been missing.  
  
"Hey," he replied, although he thought much into his answer before he said anything. He wanted to say more, but he was at a loss for words at the moment. His eyes concentrated on hers, which were looking right back at him. A shy smile broke out across his face and he quickly tried to cover it to the best of his ability.  
  
-----  
  
Sam rested her hand against the back of his neck, pushing his mouth harder against hers. How long had she been dreaming of this moment? She couldn't even remember at the moment. She was thankful she still remembered how to breathe, which was becoming harder and harder every second. When she felt his hand reach for the bottom of her shirt, an uncontrollable shiver ran up her spine. She couldn't help feeling excited.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you up for a drink?" she asked cautiously, already prepared in case he wasn't. she watched his eyes closely and then noticed a small smile form on his lips. Sam couldn't help but smile back, feeling a little stupid and foolish. But Martin grinned softly, "Sure. Why not?" he replied.  
  
Not the answer she had been hoping for, but it was a yes. That was all she needed to hear. After all the hard work she had done early, she deserved a good beer to just relax and rewind before she slipped into her bed and feel asleep.  
  
-----  
  
Martin hadn't even registered his hand slipping slowly up the back of Samantha's shirt. But once he hit the curve in her back, he was well aware. He even thought he heard her moan into his mouth. Oh yeah, and his mouth, that was a different experience in total. His tongue and hers were playing a massive game of tonsil hockey that made him feel like a teenager again.  
  
Her skin against his fingertips was soft and gentle, smooth and creamy. It drove him crazy having his hands searching her body, which he had never dreamed of before. Well, sure he had dreamed of it, it was Sam. But he had never imagined that his hand would be inching its way slowly up her back until it reached the clasp of her bra.  
  
-----  
  
He wasn't sure why he had said yes. Going for drinks was about the last thing he wanted to do. But after saying no to her before and seeing the odd look on her face, Martin didn't think one drink was going to kill him. At least, he hoped it wasn't going to. After all, he still had to work the next day. And besides, he reasoned, the beer would help him go to sleep faster.  
  
He glanced over at Sam, who was sitting on the stool next to him. She was running her finger around and around the rim of her glass, which was still full. She hadn't taken a sip and he hadn't either. They both just sat there in an awkward silence that made him wonder if he had made the right decision.  
  
-----  
  
Sam felt her legs taking her backwards slowly. She didn't, however, break contact with Martin, whose steps matched her own small ones. She didn't think he realized they were moving either, but she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him now. She felt his hand on her back, sending chills down her spine as his fingers reached her bra. They didn't move but just rested there. He didn't even attempt to unlatch it. Sam wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.  
  
Her own hand had gripped the bottom of his shirt, which she was already starting to pull up, letting the palm of her hand run over the toned muscles as the shirt keep getting higher and higher.  
  
-----  
  
She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had gone out for drinks with him before, but somehow this time felt different in a way. Not odd different, but different, different. Like something had changed between them that made her a little more nervous than she realized she should have been. It was Martin, after all. She had worked with him at the FBI for years and things had never been awkward between them. She didn't know why, but she felt uneasy, which didn't make sense to her.  
  
Trying not to sound foolish, she started up a conversation about the cases they had been working on, telling him a little about hers and then letting him explain his to her.  
  
-----  
  
He was only half conscious of her pulling his shirt up. He did realize his body was getting a little colder, but at their kiss deepened even further, he didn't feel anything but heat. He was surprised at how fast the temperature had changed. His whole body felt like it was on fire and if he didn't do something, he was going to go up in flames. The only problem was that he didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
  
He was disappointed when he pulled his arm back out of her shirt. They lips broke for a fraction of a second, in which they both managed to catch a little air and Samantha finally got his shirt off over his head. Martin tossed the shirt off to the side, bringing her mouth back to his quickly and letting his hands rest on her hips.  
  
-----  
  
Martin didn't want to talk about work with Samantha. He didn't have any problem talking with her, but he had just gotten off of a long day of work, so the last thing he needed was to be reminded of it. He even thought it might kill him. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that if he headed for home right away, he might actually get seven full hours of blissful sleep that he desperately needed. He finished off the last off his beer and glanced over at Sam's glass, feeling relieved that it was empty as well. Now all he had to do was drive her home and he's be on his way to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Samantha hadn't realized that they had walked all the way into her bedroom until the back of her leg pressed up against the foot of the bed. They pulled apart once again while Martin discarded Sam's shirt. She took this opportunity to grabbed the belt loops of his jeans. She let herself fall back onto the bed, Martin going right with her. She pulled on his belt loops, bringing him up to the head of the bed with her when she moved.  
  
-----  
  
The whole ride to her house, they didn't say one word, which bothered Sam a bit. She knew she should have talked about something other than work with him, but she had been slightly nervous and hadn't been able to think about anything else. The words had just fallen from her mouth without much thought. Well, it was a ways to her house, so she had plenty of time to reflect on how stupid she had been.  
  
When they finally pulled into her driveway, she thought it couldn't have happened a moment too soon.  
  
-----  
  
Martin felt every inch of every curve of her body under him once she had pulled him down on her bed. How they had ended up in the bedroom, he had no idea. Not that he really cared much. With her shirt gone, his hands could roam the top half of her body freely. Although he loved the thought of his, his hands remained on her hips, which held her down against the mattress. She didn't seem to mind much.  
  
-----  
  
He walked her to her door and waited for her to unlock it. He could see the second and minute hands of his clock ticking away his sleeping time in his head. He was about to dash from her driveway and then just talk to her the next day when he saw her at work. She opened the door and walked into the hallway, turning back around to face him, a small smile of her face. "Thanks," she told him simply. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her good-bye innocently…  
  
-----  
  
Sam woke up to the sound of rain drizzling on her windows and roof. She assumed the sky would be gray, because the whole room was dark. Not an inch of light filled the room. She glanced at the clock, waiting for her eyes to adjust. When she saw the time, she let out a small groan. It was already seven A.M. She didn't want to get up to go to her job. Every inch of her body ached painfully and she wished more than anything that she could just close her eyes and drift back into sleep.  
  
Martin opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He had to admit, he sure felt well rested, if anything. And he had slept like a baby once he had actually fallen asleep, which had been late into the night, maybe even early in the morning. He ran his fingers against the smooth skin of her hand, with was resting on the comforter. He leaned forward and kissed her neck softly, taking in the deep and wonderful scent of her hair.  
  
Samantha just smiled to herself and closed her eyes again.  
  
----------  
  
Did you like, did you like? I sure hope you did. It took me a while to write. Now excuse me because I need to go eat dinner, take my shower, and go to sleep. Too bad I don't have a Martin… 


End file.
